Don't Look Under The Bed
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: "Oi teme I didn't know you swung that way!" "I don't you moron! Sakura threw me over here!" "But why would Sakurachan throw you, her precious Sauskekun, over here?" "Because you're an idiot and get your hand off my -!"  TEAM 7 CRAZINESS


Don't Look Under The Bed

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but oh I would have so much fun if I did._

_Dedication: To myself because I deserve some fun once in awhile too. And also to everyone who is enjoying summer vacation and loves Team 7 as much as I do._

_Warnings: Craziness and cussing_

_Warnings 2: I wrote this at like 11 o'clock at night, so it's probably crazier than it needs to be. And this is a prime example of what happens when you eat a lot of chocolate, don't get enough sleep, and stay up late._

_Read and enjoy! No flames please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sharing a single room with only one bed and since none of them (stupid boys they had no chivalry) wanted to sleep on the floor they were all sharing the bed, which was a terribly bad idea.

It had taken Naruto what had seemed like years to fall asleep and now he wouldn't stop moving! He flipped and flopped throwing his long limbs everywhere and they usually ended up in…bad places. And it had just happened…again. Sakura heard a low almost inaudible growl from the other side of the bed. That wasn't good.

"Dobe…I swear to Kami if you don't _remove your hand from my pants_ I'm going to kill you," The threat was said in such a low scary voice it reminded Sakura of when she was little, when they were told scary stories and the storyteller held a flashlight to their face. The thought of Sauske holding a flashlight up to his face and making funny faces made her laugh. She could feel Sauske's glare burn through her skull.

"Uh…hehe sorry Sauske-kun," Naruto let out a loud snore and apparently kept his hand where it was because Sauske punched him hard enough to throw him off the bed and across the room into the wall. His blue eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here? Why did you punch me teme?" Naruto's voice was overly loud and seemed to echo in the small room.

"Naruto shut the hell up and go back to sleep!" Sakura scolded throwing his pillow at him. The pillow hit him square in the face, but he continued standing there with his head bent towards the ground. A snore came from his mouth and a glob of drool slid down from his mouth to his chin.

"Oh ew," Sakura made a face and ducked her head under the pillow before she realized something. She and Sauske-kun were _alone_ in a _bed_. Oh happy day! Her cheeks were tinted red as she peeked out from her pillow to stare at his back.

"Umm Sauske-kun?" He didn't answer.

"Sauske-kun?" Still no answer so she slid a bit closer.

"Sauske-kun?" Sakura slid closer, so close that her nose almost touched his back.

"Sauske-kun," She poked him lightly. No answer.

"Sauske?" She poked him harder. He didn't move.

"SAUSKE!" She poured charka into her fist and punched his arm. The boy was thrown from the bed and barreled straight into Naruto, causing the two boys to be a tangle of limbs on the ground.

"Oi teme I didn't know you swung that way!"

"I don't you moron! Sakura threw me over here!"

"But why would Sakura-chan throw you, her precious _Sauske-kun_, over here?"

"Because you're an idiot and **get your hand off my crotch!**"

"I don't swing that way bastard so stop making me sound like I'm gay or something-what's this? Ah!"

"That would be my **crotch** you dumbass!" A punch was heard and Naruto growled from his place near the bed, right beside Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan you stay right there," He flashed her a suggestive wink. "I'll be right back to take care of you. Bastard I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto flung himself off the bed before she could hit him and the boys commenced in their wrestling match. She heard a lamp shatter and jumped up from the bed, but tripped on the tangled sheets and landed in the middle of them. Everything was still.

"Sakura," Sauske mumbled from where his face was buried in her chest. Sakura blushed and tried to squirm when she heard Naruto's perverted giggle, yes _giggle_.

"Hehe Sakura-chan you have nice panties," Naruto's hand was slowly sliding up her nightgown.

"Naruto!"

"Dobe,"

"Hehe,"

There were legs being kicked and punches landing on skin and when they finally managed to untangle themselves they were exhausted or to be more exact Sakura was exhausted.

"Naruto you are so disgusting," She hit him lightly, but still infused it with charka so it would leave a pretty purple bruise. He winced and whined turning towards her with pleading eyes.

"That was cruel Sakura-chan,"

"You're the one who was looking at my panties!"

"But they were _right there_! They were like in my face! How could I not look?" He was hit again resulting in another pretty purple bruise.

"You both are idiots," Sauske muttered, as he stood up from their little get together on the floor and started walking towards the bed where he took his place once again.

"Sauske-kun!"

"Bastard!"

Sakura scrambled up from the floor and jumped into the middle of the bed, which had previously been Naruto's spot. She hovered over Sasuke and started poking him again. Naruto climbed into and bed and lifted Sakura by the hips up and over him, sneakily getting another view of her panties, and punched Sauske before settling back into his place. Everything fell silent and just as Sakura was starting to fall back asleep Naruto started to flip flop again.

"Stop moving Dead Last," Sauske commanded from the other side of the bed. Nartuo growled and punched him; Sauske blocked it with his palm and remained still.

"Bastard," The blond mumbled but fell silent.

"Don't look under the bed Naruto," Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And why not teme? I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Sauske-kun don't do it!" Sakura really just wanted to sleep now.

"Because I said so,"

"I don't have to listen to you Sauske-teme! And just for that I'm going to go look under the bed!" Nartuo removed himself from the middle of them and got off the bed. Sakura saw Sauske doing hand signs out of the corner of her eye and tried to warn Naruto but it was too late.

Naruto lifted the fallen part of the blanket and peered into the darkness.

"There's nothing under here Bastard! You were- ahhh!" Naruto shrieked like a little girl as something shot out and griped his ankle. The future-Hokage jumped onto the bed and clung to Sakura crying fat tears.

"Save me Sakura-chan! Save me!" Sauske let out a smug chuckle as Naruto continued to cry and hug her tighter.

"Sauske-kun that was mean!" Sakura struggled to pry off Naruto's arms as he calmed down. Finally she was free and he hugged his knees to his chest rocking back and forth then dropped into the fetal position muttering:

"Don't look under the bed, don't look under the bed, there's something under the bed, don't look under the bed," It became almost a lullaby to Sakura and she was just about to fall asleep (was it the third time now?) when she heard another punch and more yelling and then silence. Curious she peeked over her shoulder and froze at what she saw.

Naruto had Sauske in a head lock (how the hell that happened she had no clue) and Sauske's head was buried in Naruto's crotch. What was with boys and crotches? Sakura was seriously starting to doubt her boys were going to grow up to like girls because she was the only girl those two were ever around and they hardly noticed her.

Sasuke growled while Naruto continued muttering his new nindo: don't look under the bed, there's something under the bed!

"Oh for Kami's sake," Sakura sighed flipping over and ignored the loud sounds of crashing and breaking. "When I wake up there better not be one drop, **one** drop, of blood on the floor or you two are dead got it?" See she could be a bitch if she wanted to be. And this happened every time she lost out on sleep. They continued to ignore her (they were so both going to grow up to be gay, damn it!) and Sakura cracked her knuckles. There was going to be blood shed tonight.

And this is way Team 7 never, _ever_ shared a bed ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Viola! Team 7 craziness!_

_I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it._

_Review!_


End file.
